The generation of electricity on a large scale typically and primarily has been accomplished by two well known methods—the conversion of mechanical energy into electrical energy through the agency of electromagnetic induction, i.e., by a dynamo, or by a chemical reaction of either acids or salts on different metallic electrodes, as in a battery or dry cell.
Thermometry is another, but relatively small-scale, method which uses the fusion of two similar metallic wires to form a junction that produces an electrical current in proportion to the heat sensed by this junction. Also, photovoltaic cells or solar cells produce electrical energy by the action of light on the cells. The approach of utilizing fuel cells employs the combination of hydrogen and oxygen to produce electricity. Piezoelectric cells are known and depend on pressure on crystals to emit energy. Other approaches for producing electrical energy are continually being discovered through research.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,396 describes a method of using dispersed by wind aerosols of electrically charged water droplets and collecting these droplets on metallic grids thus generating a large amount of electric power at a high voltage output.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,481 discloses a tethered, shaped air foil containing a lighter-than-air gas to which wind turbines are attached for the production of electrical energy. The air foil is held at an angle of attack to the wind direction so that maximum electrical output is obtained. An anchoring cable consisting of a power collection line and operating control lines simplify the tethering.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,158 discloses a method of exploiting ocean wave motion to produce electrical energy using a “U” shaped tube containing the combination of a liquid and hydrogen gas. The rocking motion of the “U” tube causes a gas pressure differential to develop which moves oppositely charged particles onto parallel electrocatalytic electrodes in a closed system. These parallel electrodes collect the electric power for external use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,335,572 describes a thermoelectric device for generating electrical power from combustion. The temperature difference between the high temperature side and the low temperature side of a thermoelectric converter produces sufficient D.C. electrical energy after powering its internal system for practical usage.
The following patents also disclose various known electricity generation systems: U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,800, U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,983, U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,787, U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,600, U.S. Pat. No. 6,160,318, U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,615, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,545.
The known prior art, as exemplified by the patents noted above, does not disclose or suggest the apparatus and method disclosed and claimed herein.